Perfect for the Prefect
by Lizzy3
Summary: Percy meets someone, is she the one?The second chapter is up. Harry and Ginny make an annocement (you know what it is), how will her brothers react? Merriam and Percy go out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- all characters that are the children of original characters and Merriam James belong to me, the rest are JK Rowling's, as you all know. I'm on a Merriam kick so bear with me. Plot's mine, enjoy!  
  
Percival Arden Weasley was a successful career man. He made loads of money and he wasn't looking too bad at all. His family was now respected and well off. The only problem with his life was that it was devoid of social interaction. He got up, got dressed, went to the office, yelled at people all day, and then went home. He continued this routine 6 days a week and the 7th was used for one of two things, paper work, or catching up with his family.  
  
Bill was happily married to Rachel Knese Weasley and had 5 kids, William Jr., Ryan, Nancy Carie, Kathryn, Elisabeth, and Molly. Charlie was also happily married to Hannah Han Weasley and had 7 kids, Genevieve, John, James, Thomas, Edward, and Laurie. Fred and George were married to Katie Bell Weasley and Angelina Johnson Weasley and they were both expecting their first children, twins! Ron and Hermione had tied the knot and had 2 kids, Egan and Merriam. Harry and Ginny were engaged though no one else in the family knew it yet, fun fun!  
  
Percy was the only one who hadn't found that someone yet. It drove Mrs. Weasley to distraction and she was constantly trying to set him up. He wasn't interested. He had a nice flat, great job, and thousands of doting employees waiting for his command. He didn't think he needed anything more.  
  
It was one of those rare Sundays that he wasn't doing paper work. He had agreed to take Egan and Merriam to the park so Hermione and Ron could celebrate their anniversary in peace. They had just gone to the ice cream parlor and the toy store so they were both carrying toys and ice-cream cones.  
  
He was just about to break Egan and Merriam's fight when, suddenly a beautiful woman met his gaze. She was tall, very tall with long legs. She wasn't super-skinny but toned. She had reasonably wide hips that swayed when she walked. She had beautiful brown curls that went a tiny bit farther then her shoulders. Her hair also had a bit of red in it so it caught the sunlight in a very becoming way. She was reading a book, perfect for Percy right, and eating an apple. Feeling the eyes on her back she turned to Percy, she had the brightest blue eyes that he'd ever seen.  
  
She started walking over to him. She closed her book and tossed the apple core in the garbage before getting to Percy. "Hello, can I help you with something?" she asked looking skeptically at Percy. He closed and opened his mouth several times before getting a word out.  
  
"I was just entranced by how beautiful you are Ms.," he answered clumsily.  
  
"Oh, well thankyou. You're very, err, pretty yourself. My names Merriam James, what's yours?" she asked, eyeing Egan and Merriam.  
  
"Oh, Percy Weasley. These are my niece and nephew, Merriam and Egan," he said blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
"That's a very pretty name, Merriam, it's always been one of my personal favorites. So this is your uncle, is he always this articulate?" she said to Merriam.  
  
"If articulate means clumsy and stupid, then yes, he is. Takes after my brother here," Merriam said, she had always been very smart and witty despite her young age of 5. Percy and Egan glared at her. She had always taken after Hermione brain wise.  
  
"She's cute," Merriam James said. "Does she get that from your side of the family?" she asked, a playful smile playing her lips.  
  
"Nope, all from my mum's," Merriam Weasley said.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. We better be getting to Grandmum and Granddad's house," Percy said, pretending to look down at his watch. Trust his niece to mess things up for him. He'd be talking to his dear old brother about how much she was reading and how she should be going outside sometimes to "dumb down" a bit.  
  
"Wait, I'd like to meet you again, without your niece, just us. I'd like to get to know you. It doesn't matter to me that you're clumsy and stupid," she laughed. 'Great laugh," Percy thought to himself.  
  
"That would be great, here's my address," he said handing it to her.  
  
"Isn't that a wizarding community?" she asked without thinking.  
  
"Oh, yes, are you a witch?" Percy asked a bit relieved.  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness you're a wizard. I was pretty clumsy and stupid myself."  
  
A/N- I know it's short but how do you like it? I thought it was cute, what do you think? 


	2. It

"It's okay, could I have your address so I could owl you?" Percy asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I live just down the street, here's my address," she said, handing him a small piece of paper. "Bye, I hope I hear from you soon Percy. Oh, and Merriam, it was nice meeting you," she turned on her heal and walked down the road toward a clump of apartment buildings. Percy looked down at the slip. She had pretty, delicate, handwriting. 600 Huntercombe Ln. Apartment #29.  
  
"Uncle Percy, are we going to go to Grandmum and Granddad Weasley's house now?" Egan asked tugging on his pant leg.  
  
"Sure, let's go," Percy said, leading them toward the subway station. They boarded a train and arrived just outside the village. Merriam had fallen asleep and Percy had to carry her to the Burrow. When they came in Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were there to greet them.  
  
"Hello Egan, how are you my boy?" Mr. Weasley asked, patting his knee. Egan ran to him and jumped up.  
  
"Percy met a girl in the Park. Her name's Merriam James. The exchanged addresses," he stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Really! That's great. Did you like her Percy?" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. Her big round face looked at her son with anticipation.  
  
"She was fine. She was nice, pretty, and smart. I haven't really got a chance to get to know her. Get that look of your face mother, we're not engaged or anything," Percy said with a look of disgust on his face. Sometimes mother's could be so pushy!  
  
"Ron and Hermione called, they said they'll be a little late. You're welcome to stay for dinner Percy. Everyone's coming over, Ginny and Harry have an announcement," Mr. Weasley said with a knowing look on his face. Harry had asked permission from Mr. Weasley who had given it hesitantly but had given in to Harry's persistence.  
  
"Okay, I've nothing better to do," Percy said.  
  
"Yes you do, you can owl that girl we met in the Park," Merriam said, waking up from her beauty sleep.  
  
"That's enough Merriam. I don't want to sound desperate!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"But you are desperate! Oh, well, never mind, I can see when I'm about to get in trouble," Merriam said, getting up hastily and leaving the room.  
  
Percy suffered through endless interrogation by his mother while she was preparing dinner. The rest of the family had joined in upon hearing, mostly from Merriam, about his date in the Park. Percy finally got fed up and climbed the stairs to his old bedroom. He went down to dinner and suffered through more interrogation. Finally Harry stood up and tapped his glass. "I've got an announcement to make. It's about Ginny and me. We're getting married on the 7th of December and you're all invited," he ended to all seven of the Weasley brothers standing up.  
  
"Harry, are you telling us that you're marrying our 20 year old sister? Don't you think she's a little young?" Ron asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Oh come on, you knew Harry and I were dating and it didn't seem to bother you," Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Oh, well I though that giving Harry a black eye was enough to portray that it did indeed bother us," Fred said.  
  
"YOU DID THAT!" Ginny shouted. "HE TOLD ME HE GOT HIT BY A BLUDGER!" she eyed Harry angrily.  
  
"Well it was a bludger of sorts," George said.  
  
"Anyway, dating and marrying are two very different things. You didn't expect us to be just overjoyed did you? Dad, why aren't you jumping up? She's your little girl," Charlie said.  
  
"He asked my permission," Mr. Weasley said calmly.  
  
"Boys calm down, Ginny's got a right to her own decisions!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe you gave him permission," Ron shouted at his father.  
  
"I'm not that little anymore if anyone cares to notice!" Ginny said. "I'm 20, almost 21 and you still haven't come to grips with this. At least I'm marring someone you like, I dated Draco Malfoy for a month!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. All of the wives, and in the case of Ginny, fiancé, with the exception of Percy, who had no one, tugged on their shirts to sit down. "SHUT IT," the all screamed. They were beside themselves with Ginny.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed suddenly in all her Mrs. Weasley rage. She stood up to face her children. They hadn't seen her this mad since, well she'd never been this mad. "SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, ALL OF YOU!" she drew herself up, just threatening anyone to mess with her. "I've had enough. Ginny is going to marry Harry, they love each other, and you all are dam well going to be happy about, get it?" she hissed in a deadly whisper.  
  
All the Weasley boys slowly nodded their heads afraid she'd take of their heads if they made any sudden movements. They ate the rest of their meal silently. Everyone got up to leave sooner then they normally would. Ron was rather cold toward Harry when they said goodbye. When Harry and Ginny left the house Harry could be heard saying: "You dated Malfoy?"  
  
Percy kissed his mother on the cheek rather hesitantly. "Percy, make sure to call the Merriam girl," she said as he left through the door. Once outside he apparated to his flat. It had been some day and he was tired. He checked his messages. Merriam had fired him. Her beautiful face hovered in the fireplace. "Percy, I hope I have the right house. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. Just call me, it doesn't matter when you get in, just call me," she finished and disappeared.  
  
He stated her address and he looked around the living room. "Merriam James, it's me Percy, if your asleep I'll just leave a message," he was about to just leave a message when she came rocketing down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt.  
  
"Wait, I'm here," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Hi, I just called to tell you that I can go out to dinner with you. Just tell me what time and what place and I'll make it happen," Percy said blushing.  
  
"Oh, good. I know this little Indian place. Can we meet at Johan's; it's where I work. Are you familiar with the Artsy part of Diagon Alley?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, kind of, I think I'll be able to find it. What time do you want me there?" Percy asked.  
  
"Would 7:00 be okay?" Merriam asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then Merriam, good night," he hung up before she could say anything. What can you say, he was tired.  
  
"Goodbye Percy," she whispered as his head disappeared from the fire. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She nestled under her comforter and went to sleep. Percy trotted down the hall to his bathroom washed his face, and brushed his teeth before going into his bedroom. He got under Egyptian Cotton sheets and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning he went into work. He was surprised when there was knock on his door. "Who the hell is it, I'm busy," he shouted angrily.  
  
"Percy, let me in. I need to talk to you," Ginny said desperately.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. Come in," he apologized. She came in and sat down in front of him. She fidgeted a little before diving in to her dilemma.  
  
"I know you're not happy with Harry and me being together, but you're the only one who'll see reason," Ginny started.  
  
"You're right about me not being happy about you and Harry, however, you might be wrong about me seeing reason," Percy said.  
  
"Percy, I need you to believe that Harry and I are meant to be. Then you need to get everyone else to do the same," she said angrily.  
  
"Ginny, just tell me this, do you think that Harry will respect you?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Will he love you and honor you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you want him to be the father of your children?"  
  
"Yes, I do, with all my heart," Ginny answered.  
  
"Fine, I'll see what I can do Gin," Percy sighed.  
  
"Thank you Percy, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll leave you to your work. Oh, and, good luck on your hot date," she said leaving the room.  
  
"How'd you know," Percy asked toward her retreating back. She waved her hand as a reply and he went back to his work. The day seemed to be moving at double time. Before he knew it, it was 6:30. He left the company in the hands of his assistant who was taken aback.  
  
He then apparated to Diagon Alley, and headed toward the art galleries and music shops that were in the East corner. He stopped when he got to Johan's. Merriam was standing in front of a painting. 'Peculiar that they name and art gallery after Johan Sebastian Bach' Percy thought to himself. He went in and watched as Merriam tried to persuade a rich young wizard and his wife to buy the painting. It was of a young woman and her husband at the beach. It was quite lovely, and if they didn't buy it another buyer would defiantly be found.  
  
They shook their heads one more time in resolution and she sighed deeply as the exited the store. She caught sight of Percy and smiled. She walked up to him in the same swaying step that she had used at the park. "Hello, I didn't notice you, I've just got to tell my boss that I'm leaving," she went back behind the counter and yelled to a man in the back room. "Goodbye Mr. Rooney, I'm leaving," she said and went took Percy's arm.  
  
They walked down Diagon Alley a little before Percy said something. "So where is this Indian place?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's right down here. Have you ever had Indian food?" Merriam asked, pointing to a tiny little restaurant.  
  
"No, my ex-girlfriend, Penny, really only ate Italian. That and café food," Percy said, wincing at the memory of his and Penny's break up. He had been planning to ask her to marry him. He had taken her out to dinner and before he could ask she blurted out, "Percy, I really don't think this is right. I don't want to go on like this. Let's just break up and call it a pleasant fling," she had then gotten up and left Percy to two dinners and a bill.  
  
A man led them to a booth in the back. "Do you want me to order for you?" Merriam asked when they were sitting down.  
  
"Sure," Percy answered gratefully.  
  
"Okay, do like spicy things?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Percy said, he didn't know if he liked spicy things! She ordered for them and they got down to talking.  
  
"So, was this Penny girl serious?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I thought it was. She wrote it off as just a fling. We had been going out since our 6th year. We were together for 4 years," Percy answered.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't know, I've never really been in a relationship. Where did you go to school?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts, you?"  
  
"The Welsh school of Magic and the Arts. It's in Ireland."  
  
"You paint?"  
  
"Yeah, and sing, dance, and play the violin. Do you play and instruments?"  
  
"No, I was never big on that kind of stuff," Percy said blushing.  
  
"Oh, we'll just have to change that won't we," Merriam joked. Percy smiled. Merriam had this bubbly quality. A warmth that went all through her body but could be most easily seen in her bright blue eyes.  
  
A/N- So, input would be nice. I'm sorry about the big paragraph in the last chapter, I wanted to get all that stuff over with. 


End file.
